A financial provider, such as a bank, a broker, or an investment company, may provide online applications that allow customers or other financial institutions to conduct financial transactions. Examples include buying and selling shares of stock, opening accounts, and viewing balances. The financial provider may also provide network applications to support its back-end business operations. The financial provider may use a data center to facilitate the applications. A data center may comprise one or more servers, databases, and/or other computing resources configured to host the datacenter applications.
A datacenter application developer may develop the application in a computing environment that differs from a final production environment. Between development and production, the application may undergo testing in a test computing environment. Because the various computing environments are configured differently, the datacenter application requires modifications when moving from one environment to another. Determining the necessary application changes and making the modifications manually is a time and manpower consuming process. The manual process is also subject to human error.